The Young Heir Lykouleon
by The Heir to The Dragon Tribe
Summary: Ever wondered what happened before Lykouleon was married to Raseleane? Well this is that story. It’s set around when Lykouleon is 17 and going on 18.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever wondered what happened before Lykouleon was married to Raseleane?

Well this is that story. It's set around when Lykouleon is 17 and going on 18. At the age of Eighteen Lykouleon is supposed to be married off since his father is already getting older.

"Oh no you don't!" said one of the officers in the palace as they grabbed on to a shirts collar. Whose collar was it? The young Lykouleon of course.

Lykouleon turned around and glared at the officer. "Hey! I'm not going to stay here and study! I've already studied for over eight hours straight don't you think I deserve a brake?" he asked the officer.

A small sigh escaped from the lips of the officer "It's not my decision it's your fathers. I only follow orders" he told Lykouleon.

"Well then..I'm sorry about this!" Lykouleon said as he quickly stomped on the officer's foot making him let go. Once Lykouleon was balanced he ran out of the gates of the palace and laughed. "Finally! I can get out of the palace for a while" he said with a grin. After a while Lykouleon had entered the city close to the palace. Luckily he had brought his coat so that his face was shadowed by the hood he put over his head. He walked over and into a store that had all different types of things. "This looks good..I'll take this" he said as he pointed to a sword. The owner handed him the sword and Lykouleon gave him the amount it was worth. Upon walking out from the store he tied the sword to his belt and continued on walking down through the city. Lykouleon let out a small grunt as he walked into someone and fell backwards. "Hey--!" he was cut off.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" and older looking female yelled angrily at Lykouleon.

A younger looking girl looked past the older one at Lykouleon. "What is it sister?" she asked.

"Just a small boy, nothing to worry about Raseleane" she grumbled. Of course Lykouleon wasn't small but to this girl he amazingly was. She had to at the least be three and a half inches taller then Lykouleon when he stood up.

Lykouleon glared slightly at the older one as he stood back onto his feet. "I'm pretty sure you're the one that bumped into me, you're taking up half the road" he told her. Lykouleon was glad that his hood hadn't fallen back causing him to stay unknown.

The older one sent a glare right back at Lykouleon "You wouldn't want to get on my bad side boy!" she yelled.

Raseleane looked worried "Come on sister we have to get going" she said as she grabbed her sisters arm and began dragging her away.

Lykouleon smirked slightly "Yeah that's what I thought" he said proudly. He froze on the spot when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His head turned around only to see the officer Lykouleon stomped on his foot. "Heh..Just a bit longer--!" he was pulled away from the scene and towards the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once again Lykouleon was sitting in the library with his teacher babbling about something. Of course Lykouleon wasn't listening; his head was in the clouds as he stared out the window.

SNAP! A huge book was shut quickly right in front of the young Heir's face.

"Hey!" he yelled as he attempted to push himself from where the book was only to push himself and the chair back. Lykouleon mumbled something under his breath as he laid there on the floor. Once he got back onto his feet and the chair upright a sudden chill was sent up his back. "I swear I was listening" he said while a small sweatdrop fell down the back of his head.

"And I'm a fish" the teacher said as she continued to glare at the Heir. She sighed as she stood there and set the book down on the table "You weren't listening obviously..you may go but I'm giving you a test on this material tomorrow" she spoke as she put away some different items they had out as Lykouleon let out a small groan. "Oh! You're father said for you to go see him in the main throne room. Seems he has two people that he wants you to meet" she said before heading out of the library.

Lykouleon raised a brow as he pushed in his chair and watched the teacher walk away. "What would my father want?.." he mumbled to himself before walking out of the library.

Once Lykouleon entered the main throne room he walked over to where his father was sitting. Seeing his mother's chair was empty must have meant she was busy attending to something else. His father wasn't bad looking either although Lykouleon looked nothing like his father since Lykouleon has blonde hair and his father has black. He must have taken after his mother.

"Ah! My son" he said in a bit of a cheerful voice.

"What is it father?" Lykouleon asked rather impatiently.

"Well I have two people I would like you to meet" he said before looking over at a door to the side of the room. "The two of you may come in" he said with a small smile.

Lykouleon looked slightly shocked and dumbfounded as the two of them walked in. "You!" he said as he pointed at the two of them.

The Dragon Lord raised a brow at Lykouleon "Have you met these two?" he asked him.

Raseleane looked over at her sister who also looked dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about? I've never met you" she said.

Raseleane shook her head slightly as she looked over at her sister. "Um..sister I'm pretty sure that The Heir was the one we bumped into yesterday" she told her.

The older female looked at her sister oddly until it finally ticked in her head. "Wait! You're the small boy that ran into us yesterday!" she asked angrily.

Lykouleon glared at her and was about to snap back but stopped when his father spoke.

A small sweatdrop fell down the back of Raseleane's head.

"Enough!" The Dragon Lord boomed as he watched them bicker. "Lykouleon this is Raseleane and her sister who is also her bodyguard, Seral. Raseleane is your fiancée in other words you'll be getting married to her once you turn eighteen." He explained.

Lykouleon quickly looked over at his father "Wait! What! I'm supposed to pick who I want to marry!" he said confused.

The Dragon Lord shook his head "You haven't even thought about it so your mother and I had decided to arrange a marriage."

"But--!" Lykouleon tried to speak.

"End of discussion." He said sternly.

Seral shook her own head as she watched The Dragon Lord and Lykouleon "And to think the heir turned out like that..I feel sorry for you Raseleane" she told her sister.

Raseleane smiled slightly "Don't you think it'll be fun? And I'm sure he'll mature more after the years go by" she replied.

"You can't possibly mean that they're staying here! The two of them!" Lykouleon argued with his father.

Seral sighed "Yeah.._fun_" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lykouleon had been on bad terms with his father for a while since that argument. After all not only was he now engaged to someone he didn't really know but her sister had to stay here also. The only upside to this was that he didn't actually have to study that much anymore since his father told him to spend time with Raseleane.

Raseleane was sitting on a bench in the garden watching Lykouleon walk towards her.

Lykouleon looked extremely tired as he walked towards where Raseleane was sitting. Once he reached the bench he stayed standing up "Good morning?" he said unsure.

Raseleane smiled at him "You can sit down Lykouleon" she said to him. For her it was okay to call him by his name after all she's going to become his wife.

Lykouleon sighed slightly and sat down leaving room between himself and Raseleane. "You know..I don't really have a choice but if you don't want to you really don't have to marry me" he told her with a serious look on his face.

Raseleane looked away from Lykouleon and looked down towards the ground with a smile on her face. "I don't really have a choice either. But I rather like it" she said the last part slightly under her breath.

Seral came up behind the two of them "You know..you better not try to make a move on my little sister while I'm here Lykouleon" he told him sternly. Is she supposed to call him by his name? Nope, but does she care? Defiantly not.

Lykouleon practically jumped when Seral popped out of nowhere. "W-where did you..Wait why are you stalking us!" he yelled at her.

Seral raised a brow at Lykouleon "I'm not stalking you..I'm my younger sister's guard I am to watch her at all times" she told him.

Raseleane smiled slightly "Wouldn't that make you the stalker Seral?" she said with a small laugh.

Seral looked at her younger sister "You should know that I don't have a choice" she told her sister.

Lykouleon sighed to himself until a thought popped up into his head. "Hey! If you're older then Raseleane then why am I marring her and not you?" he asked Seral.

Seral just smiled although her little sister's face became a bit gloomy from the mention of why Seral wasn't the one marring Lykouleon. "It's just how it's supposed to be I guess..and besides you're defiantly not my type of guy..I mean come on I would like someone taller and stronger then me he has to be a man too..not a boy a man" she told him with slightly sparkling eyes.

Lykouleon raised a brow at her as he stood up from the bench "You know I'm a man, I'm going to be taller then you and most likely I'm stronger I mean you are a girl..I would still like to know why you're not marring me-" he was cut off when he felt his wrist being grabbed.

Seral quickly grabbed Lykouleon's wrist from the back of her and flipped him over her shoulder. She looked down at Lykouleon boredly "Stronger then me huh?" she said to the heir. There was a slight hint of sadness about her attitude.

Raseleane had quickly stood up from the bench and quickly went to Lykouleon's side "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Lykouleon sat up and looked at Raseleane "I should be fine.." he grumbled. "Why'd you do that!" he yelled at Seral.

Seral looked angrily at the young Heir "You have no idea how hard it is for me!" she yelled at him. Somewhere inside something had snapped.

Raseleane stood up and slapped her older sister on her face. "Go cool your head Seral" she told her sternly.

Seral looked like she was sad but hid it well and walked off. Upon entering the palace she walked to her own room and locked the door behind her trying to keep her cool. She sat down on the small wooden chair by the window in her room.

Raseleane looked at Lykouleon and held out her hand to help him "She normally doesn't snap that easily..to tell you the truth I'm not completely sure why Seral's not the one to become your wife. It's just how it ended up I guess" she said as Lykouleon stood up and Raseleane grabbed onto his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

Lykouleon let out a sigh "She didn't seem like the type to snap that easily.." he said under his breath. His attention turned to Raseleane and a smile pulled on his face "We should get to know each other better..how about a walk?" he asked her.

Raseleane returned the smile "That sounds nice" she said as the two of them began to walk around the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Many days have past since when the three had their small little fight. Ever since then Seral had kept her distance from the two but made sure to keep an eye on them. It would seem that Raseleane and Lykouleon had finally got a liking for each other and seemed to be having more fun then they were before. Most of the time when Seral went to check on the two Raseleane would be either smiling or laughing, and Lykouleon would have a shine about him. There has also been some trouble with a stronger Yokai but not the Demon King. This Yokai wishes the destruction of the Heir to the Dragon Tribe. Many more officers had been taken in and a few of them had been chosen by Lykouleon. Although there is one that his father doesn't like so much since he's a Yokai but he's trustworthy.

Lykouleon smiled down at Raseleane who was holding his hand while they walked down the hallway. "So are we going to each lunch now or would you like to wait?" he asked his future wife.

Raseleane smiled back at him "Not now, let's just walk around for a while more" she said to him.

Seral was walking about a ways behind the two. Her eyes closed slightly as she continued to walk and listen to them. Upon bumping into someone she managed to keep her balance and surprisingly said "I'm sorry about that..I wasn't looking at where I was walking" she said before opening her eyes seeing quite a handsome man. Black hair, black eyes, and one of the things that got Seral the most was that he's taller then her. A small blush was seen on her face although it was hidden and unnoticeable.

Tetheus looked at Seral and shook his head "That is okay. You're the one who's watching the Young Heir and future lady, am I right?" he asked her.

A gentleman at that! Or at the least more of a gentleman then the other men she had seen or known. "That's correct" she told him.

Tetheus raised a brow slightly "Shouldn't you be closer up to them then?" he asked her again.

Lykouleon and Raseleane had stopped walking and turned around since Raseleane heard her sister talking. Raseleane didn't mean to get into a fight with her sister but she didn't want her sister to hurt her future husband.

Seral smiled slightly "Heh..I would but I kind of gotten into a fight with my sister, or the future Lady" she said as she rubbed the side of her face where she was hit by her sister. Seral's face turned slightly paler then normal.

Lykouleon looked at the two "You know..I'm still a bit mad at her but you should try and make up with your sister" he told Raseleane.

Raseleane let out a small sigh "I have been..but she's been avoiding me" she told him. Her attention turned to Seral and an expression of shock came onto her face "Seral!" she yelled worriedly.

Seral had began to fall back from where she was standing which happened not to be the best spot since they were right by stairs.

Tetheus' face looked slightly shocked before he quickly caught Seral and pulled her away from the stairs. Feeling her forehead with the side of his face his attention turned over to Raseleane who had run up to the two. "She has a high fever" he said.

Raseleane looked worriedly at her sister. "We've got to get her into her own bed! I'm going to go get a pail of cold water and a cloth you two please bring her to her room" she told them before running off.

Lykouleon nodded as his future wife ran off. "You don't need much help do you Tetheus?" he asked him.

Tetheus shook his head "She's light to me" he said as he easily picked her up bridal style as Lykouleon led them to her room. Upon entering the room Tetheus set Seral down on her bed.

Lykouleon got her blankets over Seral. "Hmm.." he mumbled to himself.

Seral's eyes stayed closed as she laid there. To most people it was hard to tell but she wasn't just in pain from a fever but her entire body was hurting her. Her explanation of it would be being burned and stabbed, not something everyone can take.

Raseleane finally entered the room with a pail and a cloth on the side of it. "Please move" she said as the two males walked out of the way and she set the pail down on the side table by Seral's bed. After soaking the cloth in the cold water and draining most of it out of the cloth she set it on Seral's forehead to help cool down her body. A look of extreme worry came onto Raseleane's face as she stood there by the side of Seral's bed. This was one of the few things about Seral she knew that most people didn't. Raseleane knew that Seral didn't have this all the time, it wasn't something that Seral was born with but it happens every so often when she feels too much pain, sadness or happiness. Raseleane could still remember the first time she saw this happen to her sister, and there wasn't much she could do…

A younger looking Seral was walking in the woods followed by an even younger Raseleane. A smile pulled across Seral's face. "Raseleane I'm going to make sure to get you an entire bouquet of those purple flowers you like!" she said enthusiastically.

Raseleane smiled back at Seral "Sister you don't have to..and I think we're getting too far from the house" she said a bit worriedly as she looked the opposite way they were going.

Seral just grinned at Raseleane "We'll be fine!" she said to her young sister. Almost in the blink of an eye Seral had turned pale and fell onto the floor luckily caught for the most part by her sister.

Raseleane looked worriedly at Seral. "Seral! What's wrong!" she said as she was now kneeled down on the ground with Seral's head on her lap. "Seral! Answer me!" she yelled worriedly trying to shake her older sister awake.

Seral's eyes opened slightly and looked at Raseleane "I should be fine after a while--!" she was cut off as a serge of pain went throughout her body. "It..it hurts" she admitted as a few tears wielded up in her eyes.

Raseleane also had tears building up in her eyes "Seral! Don't worry I'll get help!" she told her but remembered that they were a ways from anyone. Her attention shifted as she looked around for something.

Seral winced in pain again "It feels like I'm burning..no being stabbed and it's getting hard for me to breathe" she said as she inhaled quickly. "Make it stop sister!" she cried as she grabbed onto Raseleane's clothing in attempt to make herself feel better.

Raseleane looked like she was in shock as tears fell from her face. This had been a complete shock to her to see her older sister crying for help, her older sister…

Raseleane snapped out of it when she remembered something her mother had told her that would help slightly to relieve the pain. She quickly went over to the small side table by the bed and opened the one drawer pulling out a knife. Going over to her sister but being stopped by both Tetheus and Lykouleon's hands.

Lykouleon looked slightly shocked at Raseleane but in more of a way to say 'What are you doing!".

Tetheus' face was calm like normal but had the feeling of the same thing as Lykouleon.

Raseleane looked at the two "Let go I'm not going to hurt her" she said matter-of-factly. As the two let go she pulled the blankets from Seral she took of anything clothing that was easy to get off but used the knife to get anything off that would take too much time.

Lykouleon and Tetheus had turned away in the mind of being polite.

Raseleane stopped as the only thing let on the upper part of Seral's body was her undergarment. "That should help sister" she said as she set the knife back where she found it and went to get a chair. Setting it down by the side of Seral's bed and sitting down keeping an eye on her older sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm getting better

Quite a few days had gone past with Seral in bed. It would seem that Raseleane had know that she would be in bed longer then a few hours or eve a day at that. Raseleane had walked out of the room and shut it behind her quietly. She jumped slightly when she saw Lykouleon there. A smile formed onto her lips "Hello there Lykouleon" she said to him.

Lykouleon looked at her "How long is she going to stay in that bed? And you seem to know slightly more about this then anyone else does" he said to her.

Raseleane looked down slightly " Let's go sit down somewhere then, but I'm telling you now Lykouleon I don't know everything..only Seral herself does" she told him before leading him to the library and sat down.

Lykouleon sat down in the chair across from her and looked at her "Well then? It seems she's in more pain then just a fever and the doctors don't know anything that could stop it. What's wrong with her?" he asked his future wife. He did dearly love her but he had to know what was going on with Seral after all.

Raseleane smiled slightly "You're right..I'm not exactly sure what is wrong with my sister but all I know is that not only does she have a high fever but her whole body is in pain. She told me once that her whole body was in pain her description was that it feels like she's being stabbed and burned at the same time. I don't know how she can take it, I just.." she put her head in her hands. She was so afraid for her sister but also frustrated because there wasn't anything she could do.

Lykouleon looked at her slightly worried. "So she's gone through this before and got out of it right?" he asked her. "She seems like a strong woman I'm sure she'll be able to get past this attack too" he said trying to comfort his fiancée.

Raseleane nodded and lifted her head out of her hands. "I really hope you're right Lykouleon..I guess it is natural to worry about my sister though" she said mostly to herself as her eyes wondered to a window in the library. It was quite odd that it wasn't the sunny day like it normally would be. Normally it would be a bright sunny day where you could see the sun so much that it could be blinding. It always looked cheerful around here but in the past few days it had gotten gloomy and even more people had become uptight. Having an officer always watching Lykouleon where ever he went, although sometimes they were harder to spot at times. The clouds outside were gray and it was always raining most of the time now too. The sun was now hardly seen except for the gleam of it behind the clouds that could be seen sometimes early in the morning.

A shadowy figure had been standing outside of the palace for a few minutes now. The figure was covered by a black cloak so their appearance was unknown at the point. It's hand came out from under the cloak and a dark blue bird had appeared on the hand. Upon setting a small kiss on the birds head and whispering something it few off and over the gate some where into the castle through and open window. After a while most of the lights in the palace had shut off and the small bird disappeared. A fanged smirk could be seen from under the hood of the cloak. This must have been one of the things it was up to. After a bit it sung the gate open with ease and walked into the palace grounds. A few guards had tried to stop them but it was always a failed attempt because they either ended up on the ground extremely hurt or dead. Quietly and quickly the cloaked figure had gone through the palace but to the surprise of many people it didn't go straight to the young Heir. Instead it went to Seral's room and opened the door. Walking over to the bed the figure smirked and glared slightly at the Seral that was in pain. The hood was removed by the figure it's self revealing a yokai woman. Her hair went down to her lower back and was a black color compared to Seral's white hair. This female's appearance looked that similar to Seral's although more sinister and had paler skin which Seral had tan skin. "There's my Seral, in pain already?" they woman said as she set a hand on the side of Seral's face. Yet again a smirk appeared on her face "Maybe more pain might do the trick.." she said to herself as she stood there with her hand on Seral's face.

It could be seen that Seral had become in even more pain then she was before.

The hooded figure's pointed ears twitched slightly as she heard a noise, although her hand didn't move the slightly bit. "Ah..it that you Tetheus? To think you joined up with the Dragon Tribe" she said as a sword was placed near the side of her neck.

"Get away from that girl" Tetheus said sternly. He wasn't moving also "I will kill you" he said.

The figure chuckled slightly "Now then Tetheus..you really think that you can kill me? You're a yokai like me..you should know who I am and why I'm here but there's another thing I want" she said with a harsh glare.

Tetheus glared at her "Lares you will not get what you want and you will not harm anyone in this palace or kingdom" he said sternly.

At that point Lykouleon had entered the room along with his new sword he had gotten. Which sword was that? The Light Dragon Sword. The only problem was that this room couldn't become a battle ground. "Get out of this palace now!" the Young Dragon Heir told Lares angrily. "Raseleane you stay back" he said to her.

Tetheus glanced back at Lykouleon but never took his eyes from Lares "Lykouleon I can handle this" he told the Young Heir.

Lares chuckled yet again "You weren't able to 'handle' me before what makes you think you can know? I just want what's mine for now and I won't hurt anyone..will you give me it? Or will I have to take it by force?" she asked them all as she removed her hand from Seral and turned around to looked at the three.

Tetheus glared at her as her continued to keep his sword at Lares' neck. "You're not taking anyone or anything. Get out." He said sternly with a deathly glare in his eyes. "If I am correct and my hunch is right on target, then you're not as strong as you used to be I on the other hand have gotten stronger and with The Young Heir having been trained better in fighting you wouldn't get anywhere" he told her.

Lares looked slightly bored as a small black bird few onto her shoulder. "Well then I should get going..but not without leaving you a gift" she said with a smirk as the bird flew from Lares' shoulder and over to Seral. Once Tetheus, Lykouleon, and Raseleane's attention was on the bird Lares disappeared without a trace.

Lykouleon glared at the spot that Lares had disappeared from. "Damn..she got away!" he yelled angrily. He didn't like the fact that a yokai like that one was able to get into the palace and he's sure that his father wouldn't like it either.

Raseleane looked shocked and worried at the same time as she quickly ran past both Lykouleon and Tetheus. "Get that bird away from her!" she yelled at the both of them. Normally she would have tried to scare or push it away but she had seen this bird once before and her sister told her never to touch one like it, that only Yokai would be able to touch it.

Tetheus looked at the bird and quickly went over to Seral's bed.

Lykouleon grabbed Raseleane and turned her around. He knew what Tetheus was going to do and wasn't one of the most pleasant things for a woman to see.

Raseleane embraced Lykouleon as she closed her eyes. Not wanting to look.

Tetheus had sliced the bird with ease causing it to die. "Lykouleon take Raseleane out of the room as I clean things up" he said to the both of them.

Lykouleon nodded "Okay" he said as he lead Raseleane out of the room and to a different one where they could relax and talk if needed. The lights in the palace had finally gone back on causing it to become a brighter place and easier to see.

Tetheus looked at the dead bird and took the first blanket from Seral's bed off with the bird and the blood from the bird with it. He exited the room to dispose of the dead bird. He went back to Seral's room to make sure there wasn't any more blood from the bird. His eyes widened slightly as he saw some blood that had soaked into the other thin blanket although it wasn't the bird's blood. It wasn't old either it was flesh blood. He removed thin blanket from Seral, who was wearing a shirt and some shorts now thanks to Raseleane. Tetheus took the thin blanket completely from the bed and threw it to the side. He looked at the bottom of Seral's shirt that was also soaked in the blood. Upon lifting the bottom of the shirt slightly so Seral's abdomen was seen Nothing higher or lowerP. His eyes widened yet again in surprise at what looked like a marking that was carved into Seral's abdomen. He went to touch it but was surprised slightly when a hand grabbed his wrist.

Seral's eyes had opened and her hand had grabbed Tetheus' wrist making sure he wasn't going to touch her abdomen. "Well you know..that's not something I would expect you to do..lifting up a girl's shirt that's not very gentleman-like you know" she said as she pulled down her shirt and let go of Tetheus' wrist.

Tetheus grabbed his wrist slightly as he looked at it. "Well it's not lady-like to have such a strong grip..too strong" he said slightly curious.

Seral looked at him but slid out of her bed. "Don't tell anyone about my stomach..not even Raseleane" she said to him. Her attention turned back to the bed that still has some blood on it. "Well then..mind helping me clean this up? I don't want anyone to see it..I'm sure you'll be able to keep a secret right?" she said with a smile. She had taken a liking to Tetheus since that time she had seen him. Although she didn't seem him more then once since she was out cold she could feel that he was here sometimes with Lykouleon and her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tetheus had told Seral that he wouldn't tell anyone but didn't like the idea. Something was just strange with Seral since that Yokai was in her room and it wasn't good either. Although she did seem to be back to her normal self, Tetheus himself could tell that there were certain things that were off. Normally she would be cheerful but yet harsh towards Lykouleon. She had also gotten slightly thinner; she hadn't been eating as much as she normally would.

Seral was following Lykouleon and Raseleane as they took a walk through the garden yet again. Her attention shifted slightly when she heard something and both Lykouleon and Raseleane stopped to look back at her.

Lykouleon looked at Seral a bit oddly "Is something wrong?"

Raseleane looked back also "Sister is something bothering you?" she asked her.

Seral glanced at Lykouleon and Raseleane and smiled. "No you guys go on ahead I'll catch up in a bit" she told them. Once the two of them nodded they walked off and Seral looked back by a few trees. "Are you becoming my stalker or something?" she asked as she closed her eyes slightly.

Tetheus walked out from the two trees and looked at her. "You've been acting slightly odd. I promised I wouldn't say anything about the markings on your stomach but I've got to ask you something. Since Lares had been here you've been acting more..like a Yokai then anything else." He paused slightly.

Seral smiled at him as she walked slightly closer. "And you would like to ask if I'm a Yokai is that right? You're one to talk though, after all you're a Yokai yourself and if I was wouldn't you be able to tell?" she said to him.

Tetheus stood his ground looking as he always has. "Hm. You're right and if you were a Yokai that would mean that Lady Raseleane would be a Yokai also..she doesn't have the aura of a Yokai but recently you have had the aura of a Yokai. I still can't put a finger on it though" he said to her trying to figure it out.

Seral chuckled slightly. Her expression changed from an innocent look she had on before to a more sinister seductive one. She pulled herself even closer to Tetheus this time and stood up onto the tips of her toes to reach the height of Tetheus' ear. "That's what you think..but you'd be wrong" she whispered into his ear before kissing him slightly on the cheek.

Tetheus looked slightly shocked as he pushed Seral away from himself. "I don't want anything to do with Yokai's anymore" he said before walking off.

Seral kept her balance and stood fully back onto her feet. A small fake pout played across her face "Isn't he interesting" she said before walking off to her sister and Lykouleon. This wasn't the Seral we knew nor did anyone else know. The question is; is this the real Seral or a fake Seral?

After a few days went by we no sooner found ourselves the day before the wedding. Lykouleon had been in the main throne room talking with his father and Raseleane was in her own room thinking to herself.

A knock came upon the door and Raseleane lifted her head up towards the door. "Come on in it's open" she told whoever was on the other side of the door.

The door opened and Seral walked in with a smile on her face. "Tomorrow you're being wed off to that Lykouleon little sister. Are you feeling nervous? I can always help calm you down" she said as she walked over to her sister and leaned on the wall.

Raseleane smiled at her "I'm fine actually, but thanks Seral. If I need your comfort I'll ask..I'll need it tomorrow more then anything" she told her sister.

Lykouleon nodded at his father before he exited the main throne room and out into the hallway. Only to bump into Tetheus. "Sorry about that Tetheus..wasn't really paying attention" he said with a smile.

Tetheus looked at Lykouleon "Lykouleon..I need to talk to you about Seral something's not right with her since Lares was here. Let's go to a more private area" he said before walking off down the hallway until he came upon a door and walked in. It was the study for the Dragon Lord and was to be Lykouleon's tomorrow.

Lykouleon shut the door behind him and locked it so no one would just come right in. He walked over to a chair and sat down, the talk with his father had been tiring. "I don't think you're the only one who noticed that but she's Raseleane's sister and her guard we've got to trust her.." he said hesitantly.

Tetheus let out a small sigh. "She's been acting more like a Yokai though..I told her I wouldn't say anything but when I got rid of that black bird I happened to see different markings on her stomach. Markings more of a Yokai and when Lares was there they had bled. She might be connected with Lares" he told him.

Lykouleon let out a small sigh "This isn't good..but the only problem is that how would she be able to be a Yokai if Raseleane is not? They are sisters after all right?" he said.

Tetheus looked slightly hesitant before speaking. "She said something to me that might prove that she's not blood related to Lady Raseleane. The only one's who would know would be Seral and Raseleane's parents" Tetheus said to Lykouleon.

Lykouleon looked at him slightly dumbfounded. "If you look at the two they don't look much a like either..but for her to be a Yokai..maybe even a dangerous one at that will be a far leap to find the truth. Make sure you don't tell Raseleane it's the day before our wedding and I don't want to upset her." He told Tetheus before he unlocked the door and walked out from the Study.

Tetheus nodded when Lykouleon left. There wasn't much a Dragon Officer could do without permission from the Dragon Lord or Heir for that matter.

Seral let out a small yawn as she sat there. She was sitting by the door inside Raseleane's room. She wanted to make sure her sister would get some sleep for the day coming ahead of them. Her arms rose in the air as she stretched them then stood up onto her feet. Upon looking over at Raseleane's bed she smiled at the sleeping future Queen of Dusis. After a bit she walked out from Raseleane's room quietly. Shutting the door behind her she headed down the hallways inside the palace and to the garden. Once outside she looked up at the almost full moon and headed towards a heavily plant covered area. Once she came to a small clearing she stopped. "Why are you pestering me so much..couldn't you let me live the way I want to live?" she said angrily.

Lares came out from the shadows and smirked slightly. "Come now my Seral..How could I leave you alone? I can't just leave someone I 'love' alone now could I?" she said to her.

Seral let out a small growl "Cut the crap! You have fun toying with me like this! You've always liked toying with me! Once I finally thought I got rid of you..you came back just to annoy me!" she said angrily.

Lares looked sadly at Seral "Oh come now..I wouldn't want to annoy you..I want the future Heir dead and you to help me. But you see you don't even have a choice do you? I have all the cards and I've won. I've won along time ago so why don't you give up my dear Seral?" she said as she walked up closer to her. Setting a hand under Seral's chin and smirking.

Seral looked disgusted at Lares. "Leave me alone for tonight will you? If you hurt my sister I'll kill you with my bare hands" she said with a deathly glare.

Lares smiled at Seral "Now now..I'll leave you alone for tonight" she told her before leaving into the shadows once again. She wasn't one to stick around for too long.

Seral let out a sigh as she sat herself down onto the ground with her back to a tree. Her gaze shifted up to the sky. The moon was actually seeable tonight. The sky was actually beautiful on top of that the stars were shinning brightly. A small smile came upon Seral's face "The night before pain and suffering is the night that the sky shins the brightest" she said to herself. No sooner then that there were tears falling from her eyes. Her hand came up to her face as she felt the tears "To think that I would be crying. 'One who doesn't belong to herself' is crying" she said with a small smile although the tears never stopped. Her ears twitched slightly as her head fell down and she shifted her gaze onto the ground "I told you to leave me alone didn't I?" she said angered.

A figure walked out from the shadows and looked at her. "I never heard you tell me that..who were you talking to before?" asked a man. Who was it? Tetheus, he had been out on patrol when he heard someone talking.

Seral looked up at him in surprise but it quickly went to an angered face as she looked back down trying to hide her tears. "Then I'll tell you now..leave me alone I was only talking to myself" she told him sternly.

Tetheus looked at her before kneeling down. "It didn't sound like you were talking to yourself and you don't seem like someone who would talk to their self in the dark out in a place like this…" he said to her. His eyes shifted slightly "I won't ask anymore questions..but if you try to hurt Raseleane or Lykouleon I WILL kill you" he told her.

Seral looked up at him. A small smile played on her face before she lifted herself up slightly and embraced Tetheus kindly. Tears continued to fall from her face as she kneeled there with her arms still wrapped around him. "That would have to be one of the things that I'd be thankful for" she told him in a slightly whisper as more tears fell from her face and some small sobs came from her mouth.

Tetheus had gotten ready to push Seral off of himself but stopped when he heard her sob. A kinder look came onto his face as he kneeled there. After a bit he wrapped his arms around her to help comfort her.


	7. Chapter 7

(( Sorry for the really long delay in posting up some chapters ;; ))

Chapter 7

The night

After Seral sad a goodnight to Tetheus she had left the garden. Going into the castle she fell to the floor on her knees as she clutched her chest where her heart would be. Both her heart and the symbols on her abdomen were burning in pain. "Stop this.." she mumbled to herself. The pupils of her eyes had change from the normal round color they were to a slit. Standing up a smirk came to her face as she went in the way of the Dragon Lord's chambers.

The day of the wedding.

Raseleane was in her own room slightly nervous. After all getting married is a big thing in someone's life. All those days she had spent with Lykouleon she's fallen in love with everything about him. His eyes, sent, looks and even his voice. Everything about him seemed to comfort her and she liked that a lot. Standing in front of a mirror as she checked her underdress. She turned slightly to try and see where the strings were.

Seral had smiled lightly and went over to her younger sister. Grabbing the strings she tied the back of her undertop. "You'll be a beautiful bride Lady Raseleane" she said with a smile. Though that smile was a real one, there seemed to be not much of a meaning behind it. The smile seemed hollow. For something to seem to hollow would only mean that it was either fully fake or a forced smile. There was obviously something on Seral's mind that she wouldn't and wasn't going to talk about to anyone, not even her sister.

Raseleane turned to look at her sister. "Just call me Raseleane like usual. Are you sure you mean that? When we got into fights when we were little you always called me ugly" she said a bit sadly.

Seral shook her head as she smiled brightly this time. Her sadness seemed to always bring other people down wither they knew it or not. "I was only joking, we were kids you're more fit to be a bride then I am! I can't even dream of me wearing a white dress and walking down an aisle" she told her sister.

"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful bride when you find someone you love" Raseleane told her older sister. She meant it and if she would have to search everywhere just to find someone Seral liked she would do just that.

Letting out a laugh Seral went over to Raseleane's bed and grabbed the huge white dress from the bed. Looking at it as she brought it over to Raseleane. "Now this is going to be a pain to get on and off" she told her. This was now joke either.

Lykouleon had put on some dressy clothes. Like a tux but it had that Dragon Tribe touch to it. A cap was clipped around his shoulders and attached to it's self. Looking at himself he gave one of his infamous smiles we see a lot of. He looked over to the Tetheus "Well do I look ridiculous or what?" he said with a laugh at himself.

Tetheus looked at Lykouleon and shook his head slightly. "You look like you're about to be married isn't that how you're supposed to look?" he asked.

Lykouleon laughed at the statement that Tetheus said "That's right" he said. Looking around slightly as he walked around his own room. "It's my birthday today also, I'm eighteen" he said as his eyes looked out the window and into a courtyard. Even though he didn't really show it he was nervous.

Tetheus was about to speak but was cut off when the door to the room opened with a loud thud. His attention turned towards the door to find the Dragon Heir's father.

The Dragon Lord looked both deeply angered and saddened as he stood there. He looked over to Lykouleon and walked over to him. "Son.." he said. This was something different, he never called his own son, son.

Lykouleon looked at his father with a smile. "What is it? You've never called me son" he said to his father. Seeing his father's full expression his smile had faded and a look of concern came onto his face.

"It's..it's your mother, sometime during the night..she died" he said painfully. This was something that was hard to both listen to and hear. "I've lied to you..she hasn't been off on other matters..she's been in her room refusing to see or talk to anyone, sick. Last night the sickness must have gotten to her.." he said.

Tetheus looked shocked as he stood there. There wasn't much he could do or say so he remained silent.

Lykouleon looked extremely shocked as he stood there. How could his mother die the night right before his wedding? This couldn't be happening! How could this happen? "We've got to cancel the wedding and give my mother a proper funeral" he told his father.

The Dragon Lord shook his head "She wouldn't want you to do that..I'll be at the wedding but while you and Raseleane are getting ready I'll be barring her" he told him. Walking back out of the room he shut the door behind him.

Lykouleon walked over to his bed and sat down. This was too frustrating. He's marrying the girl he loves and his mother dies on the same day. His heart is being torn into two different directions at this point. Looking to Tetheus he looking flustered "I don't know what to do.." he admitted.

Tetheus had walked over to Lykouleon and closed his eyes before opening them again. "Do you think your mother would want you to stop your wedding just for her?" he asked.

Lykouleon smiled lightly. "My father and you bother insited just now that she would want me to go on with the wedding, and knowing my mother she would want me to. I'll go on with the wedding and we'll visit my mothers grave later with some flowers" he said as he got off of the bed and smiled. "Thanks" he said to Tetheus.

Tetheus smiled lightly "That is no problem, Dragon Heir" he said to him.

Lykouleon looked a bit dumbfounded when he had smiled. "Now there's something I thought I would never see..did something happen last night? Fall in love?" he said jokingly as he went over to Tetheus and nudged him with his elbow.

Tetheus remained quiet as he stood there, not looking at Lykouleon.

As the hours went by the sun had began to go down. More and more people had begun to file into the garden to witness the wedding. The area where the things for the wedding were being set up was extremely beautiful. There were a lot of different and colorful flowers placed everywhere. If you've seen weddings where people seem to use A LOT of money on it then think bigger. After all this is the Dragon Heir's wedding. Not only did Raseleane pick out these things but Lykouleon had helped a lot also. Some things were picked out by Seral too.

Lykouleon was standing in front of the crowd of people waiting for his bride to be ready. This had to be one of the most nervous parts of a wedding. Having to stand up there and wait for your future wife to walk down the isle and to your side. Keeping quiet as he stood there. His best man was Tetheus and his father was also there with a few other guys.

After a few minutes a small Dragon tribe girl had come out to scatter the pedals on the aisle. Once the little girl was at the end Raseleane could be seen in her fully white dress. Behind her was Seral in a dress. Seral was holding the long end of the gown as Raseleane walked down the aisle. Once she was by the side of Lykouleon Seral made her way over to Raseleane's side as her Maid of Honor.

Once Lykouleon and Raseleane were ready the reading had began.

Once the reading was done they turned towards each other. Both looking nervous as they stood there. Once they exchanged rings they kissed each other lovingly on the lips. Looking back at the audience they laughed both nervously and jokingly. They were now finally Bride and Groom.

The after party was very relaxing compared to having to worry about the actual wedding part. It was set up in the ballroom with a few tables to eat at and space to talk to people.

Raseleane smiled as she talked to her new father. Some small laughs came from her as Lykouleon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "She's such a beautiful wife don't you think?" Lykouleon said to his father.

Raseleane shook her head lightly. "Oh, you're just bragging" she said with a laugh.

Seral was in the corner of the ballroom as she watched her younger sister. A small sigh was let out of her mouth as she closed her eyes. Once her eyes opened again they looked down at the ground as if she was tired.

Tetheus came up to Seral and looked a bit oddly at her "I would expect you to be out there talking to your sister.." he said to her.

Seral looked up at Tetheus and smiled "I don't feel like it.." she mumbled lightly. Straitening out she looked at her sister and Lykouleon beginning to dance as a few more people began to join in. "Tetheus would you like to dance?" she asked with a smile.

Tetheus blinked a few times before smiling lightly. "That would be interesting" he said to her before holding out a hand and Seral grabbed it. They then began to dance as more people joined in dancing and some sat down to watch.

Seral's eyes stayed away from Tetheus' as they continued to dance. "Tetheus..you're going to hold me to that offer right?" she asked him. But without waiting for a reply she began to talk again "I want you to make sure absolutely nothing happens to Raseleane or Lykouleon, please" she said as she looked him in the eyes. Her eyes became tired once again as she leaned her head onto his chest. She only seemed to relax if she trusted someone, and right now she trusted Tetheus to do just as she told him.

Tetheus remained quiet as the dance continued. Once it ended he let Seral go "We'll dance again later, promise" he said as he walked off to talk to The Dragon Lord.

Seral smiled as he walked off "Maybe.." she mumbled. She then began walking over to both Lykouleon and Raseleane.

Lykouleon looked at one of the guests "You have a goodnight then" he said as he waved them goodnight. More and more people had been leaving since it was getting late.

Once the final guest left Raseleane smiled at Lykouleon. "That was fun" she said to her husband.

Seral had waited until the guests were gone to walk closer to the couple. "Well look here! A happy couple, no?" she said with a laugh and a small smirk. "Wouldn't we just want a happy ending now? It'd be great! You two can go off onto your honeymoon and leave me here alone!" she said with another laugh.

Raseleane looked over at her sister worriedly. "Sister, are you okay?" she asked. She knew her sister and this wasn't like her at all.

Lykouleon looked at his wife then over to Seral "You didn't drink any alcohol did you?" he asked.

Seral laughed at the thought. "You didn't say anything..are you two going to leave me here?" she asked them with a small glare.

Raseleane and Lykouleon looked worried. "We-" they were cut off by Seral.

"That's what I thought! I've always been left alone! Knowing I can't be with my sister hurts! Knowing I am unable to have children! Since the day I was made the told knew I wouldn't be able to have a kid of my own" she said with a cold glare. "It's all your fault Raseleane" she said coldly, not caring what affect it had on anyone.

Lykouleon stepped forward in front of Raseleane as to protect her from the harsh words. "I'm sorry for you Seral, but it's not Raseleane's fault" he said concerned but truthfully.

Seral laughed as she stood there "You mean her?" she said as she pointed at Raseleane. "Great misfortune will fall upon you and Lykouleon" she told them. "Now Lykouleon do me a favor will you?" she asked. When Lykouleon remained silent she chuckled lightly before making a sword appear from a bracelet she was wearing. "Do us all a favor and die!" she yelled as she ran towards the young man.


End file.
